Ryuji Mishima
Summary Ryuji Mishima is a major character in Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory. He serves as the leader of Hudie and older brother of Erika Mishima. He is best friends with Chitose Imai. His parents died long ago in a car crash and Erika caught an unusual disease. This forced him to receive help from Rie Kishibe in order to cure Erika. He and Chitose were once members of the hacker team Jude along with Arata Sanada, but the team broke up after Arata "ran away. As such Ryuji holds a grudge against Arata. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | High 1-C Name: Ryuji Mishima, "Dragon Book" Origin: Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Hacker, Hudie Member, Handyman Powers and Abilities: Ryuji Himself=Hacking and Statistics Amplification. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Digimon Physiology. |-|Cyberdramon and Justimon=Can cease his opponent's bodily function directly with a bite, Fire Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Physical Attacks, Can lower a foe's Attack Potency, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can cut through space and dimensions), Limited Spatial Manipulation (His power warps space itself), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can tank Clockmon's Chrono Breaker), Existence Erasure and Information Manipulation (Cyberdramon), Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can create shockwaves, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Can counter physical blows, Water Manipulation (Justimon). |-|Dorumon line=Energy Blasts, Metal Manipulation (Can create and fire condensed balls of heavy metal at his foes), Statistics Amplification (Dorumon), Flight, Earth Manipulation (Dorugamon), Can kill Beings with Low-Godly Regeneration, Power Nullification (DoruGreymon). |-|Coredramon and Groundramon=Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Earth Manipulation (Coredramon Green and Groundramon). Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Commands a well trained Cyberdramon that should be superior to Digitamamon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Aided in the battle against Eater EDEN and is comparable to Keisuke) Speed: Athletic Human with Relativistic to Immeasurable reactions (Can react to his Digimon and attacks from other enemies) | Relativistic+ with FTL reaction (Superior to average untrained Ultimate level Digimon. Kept pace with Rapidmon) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Eater EDEN as well as can keep up with Keisuke's movements) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Athlete Class | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Digivice Intelligence: Ryuji is a highly skilled hacker and tamer with years of experience utilizing Digimon Programs. All of Ryuji's Digimon are Dragon Digimon who by nature are skilled fighters with the likes of Cyberdramon and Justimon being extremely formidable. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cyberdramon *'Beat Knuckle:' Charges at the foe, attacking with its claws. *'Crack Bite:' Fragments the data of the area it bites, and based on the area the opponent was bitten, they collapse into malfunction. In other terms his bites cease bodily functions. *'Strike Fang:' Incandescently burns the metal plates on each part of it, and it is said that its whole body becomes a mass of flames and rams into the opponent. *'Erase Claw/Desolation Claw:' Sends out super-oscillatory waves that destroy configuration data from both its arms, completely erasing the space surrounding the opponent. Essentially erasing the opponent from existence. *'Cyber Nail:' Slashes the enemy with its sharp claws, or sends shockwaves from its claws. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with powerful dark energy. *'Comet Hammer:' Summons a rock slide to fall upon the opponent. *'Attack Break:' Lowers his opponent's Attack Potency by 10% *'Venom Trap:' A plant based attack that poisons the foe. The poison drains the foes until they die. Justimon *'Justice Kick:' Damages the foe with a powerful flying kick. Has a 1% chance of boosting his Attack Potency by 50%. *'Trinity Arm:' Transforms its right arm into the Accel Arm, Critical Arm, or Blitz Arm. *'Thunderclap:' Slams the ground with its Accel Arm, sending a shock wave along the ground towards the enemy. *'Voltage Blade:' Slices the enemy with its Critical Arm. *'Justice Burst:' Fires spheres of electricity from its Blitz Arm. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foe with a fist full of holy energy. *'Acceleration Boost:' Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Cross Counter:' Takes a stance that counters physical attacks. *'Revive:' Revives a fallen ally. Coredramon * Green Flare Breath: '''Breathes searing green-colored flame upon the target, which burns and saturates down to the opponent's entire essence. * '''G Shurunen-II: '''Horns heat up as it rampages with laser-heat breath, upon anyone or anything that touches its Gekirin. * '''Strike Bomber: Smashes its tail against its foes. Groundramon * Scrapless Claw: Holds the opponent between the arms on its back and crushes them. * Megaton Hammer Crush: Knocks the opponent out with the iron sphere on its tail. * Giga Crack: When it reaches the surface, it drops the opponent into fissures it generates by striking its whole body against the ground. Dorumon *'Dash Metal:' Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Metal Cannon:' Dorumon stands still to accumulate energy before firing a much larger ball of metal at his target. Has a 30% chance to increase durability by 10%. *'Wolkenapalm:' Attacks the foe with a flame eruption. Dorugamon *'Cannonball:' Fires a large iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Power Metal:' Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a large, more powerful iron sphere from its mouth. Has a 30% chance to increase AP by 10%. *'Guard Charge:' Increases Durability by 10%. *'Speed Charge:' Increases Speed by 10%. DoruGreymon *'Metal Meteor:' Fires a supermassive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. *'Bloody Tower:' Skewers the opponent before flinging them up into the sky. *'Attack Break:' Lowers opponent's AP by 10%. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's abilities. Key: Early-Mid Game | End Game Known Digimon Cyberdramon crusader2.png|Cyberdramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Cyberdramon Justimon crusader2.png|Justimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Justimon Coredramon green.png|Coredramon (Green)|link=https://wikimon.net/Coredramon_(Green) Groundramon.png|Groundramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Groundramon Dorumon.png|Dorumon|link=https://wikimon.net/DORUmon Dorugamon.png|Dorugamon|link=https://wikimon.net/DORUgamon DoruGreymon.png|DoruGreymon|link=https://wikimon.net/DORUguremon Others Notable Victories: Crusadermon (Digimon) Crusadermon's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hackers Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Metal Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users